


Blonďáček

by KarinSchecter



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Depression, F/M, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarinSchecter/pseuds/KarinSchecter
Summary: Děj se odehrává před dějem hry, kdy se Robert a Joseph seznámili.
Relationships: Joseph Christiansen/Robert Small, Marilyn Small/Robert Small
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Blonďáček

**Author's Note:**

> Povídka byla napsaná pro výzvu na Open Slash skupině na Facebooku. #OSvýzva2020

"Můžu dostat ještě jednu?" zeptal se Robert a naklonil k barmanovi prázdnou skleničku od whisky. Ten jen souhlasně přikývnul a dal se do práce. Dnes tu bylo nezvykle ticho. Šero hospody prosvěcovaly kýčovité neonové cedule a vzduch prosakoval zápachem alkoholu a vlhkostí starého dřeva. Na malé historické televizi, zavěšené na stěně, hrál nějaký sportovní zápas, ale Robert se ani neobtěžoval soustředit na to, co se hrálo nebo jestli vyhrával jeho oblíbený tým. Většina obyvatelů Maple Bay se dnes ani neukázala nebo dávno odešla. Bylo už pozdě v noci, doma na ně čekala rodina a zítra museli do práce. Robert se tím však netrápil. Měl totiž zcela jiné starosti.

Včera se pohádal s Val. Přišla domů pozdě večer a našla ho opilého na gauči. Díval se na starou videokazetu, kterou kdysi nahráli s Marilyn. V době, kdy byli ještě oba mladí a hloupí. Tulili se, smáli se, flirtovali. Perfektní den v parku. Na té nahrávce je dokonce vidět, jak už má Marilyn zaoblené bříško. To byla doba, kdy byli oba upřímně šťastní. Chodili společně na procházky, dívali se v objetí na nové filmy v televizi a Robert občas upekl nějakou tu mňamku. Marilyn nikdy na vaření, ani pečení, nebyla, ale ho to bavilo. Líbil se mu ten úsměv na jejích rtech, když to pak ochutnala. Ale teď už Robert vařil jen kvůli Val. A od chvíle, kdy Marilyn zemřela, už neupekl nic. Na narozeniny a další oslavy si museli něco koupit, protože Robert se nedokázal přimět k tomu, aby v kuchyni strávil víc času, než bylo nutné. Všechno mu ji připomínalo. A i když už uplynuly roky od té zatracené nehody, stále ji měl před očima. Nikomu novému se otevřít nedokázal na víc, než jen jednu bezvýznamnou noc.

Taky Val odsunul na vedlejší kolej a neuvědomil si to včas. Místo toho se jen utápěl v sebelítosti, přesně tak, jako to dělal teď. Pořád ještě před očima viděl tvář svojí dcery, jak mu vyčítá veškeré minulé prohřešky. Jak jde do svého pokoje a balí si věci. Jak odchází hlavním vchodem, s úmyslem se už nikdy nevrátit. A on jí to věřil. I když hádky u nich byly na denním pořádku, tohle bylo jiné. Val už měla dost toho, jak se Robert ničil. A jak ona musela být ta dospělá. Najednou mu to dávalo smysl. Všechno by to okamžitě vzal zpátky, kdyby jen dostal tu příležitost.

Barman před něj mlčky položil skleničku s whisky a Robert se napil. Teď už neměl jinou možnost než to všechno utopit v alkoholu. A možná, když bude mít štěstí, tak už se ráno neprobudí.

„Můžu si přisednout?“ vyrušil ho z myšlenek neznámý mužský hlas. Robert se nadechl, ale než stihl odpovědět, cizinec se posadil na vedlejší barovou stoličku. _Skvěle, teď zpackal i to, aby někoho poslal do prdele._ Znovu se napil. Pohled soustředil na rýhy ve dřevě, kterých na tomhle starém baru byla spousta. Nic jiného ho nezajímalo. A ten mrazivý pocit, když se k němu ten cizí muž naklonil a pohled, který mu málem provrtal díru do ramene, se snažil ignorovat.

„Co piješ?“ zeptal se cizinec s úsměvem. Robert stiskl skleničku pevněji.

„Cosmopolitan, jak vidíš,“ odvětil a pohledem zabloudil na opačnou stranu hospody, aby se vyhnul náhodnému očnímu kontaktu.

„Můžu dostat taky jednu?“ zeptal se cizinec barmana a ten souhlasně, avšak otráveně, zamručel. Očividně ani jeho večer nešel podle plánu.

„Gól!“ zařvalo pár jedinců, kteří se tu pořád ještě zdržovali. Robert si povzdychl. Proč nemůže zkrátka jít do své oblíbené hospody – no, spíš do jediné hospody, která poblíž stojí za zmínku – a v klidu se uchlastat?!

„Chodíš sem často?“ zeptal se cizinec a Robert se musel v duchu zasmát. Víc otřepanou frázi snad ještě neslyšel. Kdo ho učil flirtovat? Časopisy pro dámy z padesátých let?

Robert chvíli zvažoval své možnosti. Půjde domů a celou noc se bude trápit výčitkami, protože všechen alkohol, co měl v zásobě, už vychlastal. Musel by nějaký po cestě koupit, ale to by si pěkně zašel. Druhou možností bylo zatnout zuby a předstírat, že na něj přítomnost a zájem cizího muže nepůsobí jako série středověkých mučidel.

„Záleží na tom?“ řekl a dopil tu trošku, co mu ještě zbývala. „Ještě jednu, prosím,“ požádal barmana. Pak se konečně pootočil čelem k cizinci a prohlédl si ho. Krátké blond vlasy, modré oči, výrazné lícní kosti, úzké růžové rty. Typický hezounek. Robertův typ to tedy rozhodně nebyl.

„Já jsem tady poprvé,“ usmál se stydlivě blonďáček. „Nedávno jsem se sem přistěhoval z… na tom nezáleží. Řekněme zkrátka, že tohle místo se mi líbí mnohem víc podle toho, co jsem zatím viděl.“

Robertovi přejel mráz po zádech. Další otřepané fráze. Možná, že kdyby ho existence toho blonďáka alespoň v nejmenším zajímala, tak by jeho slova i zpochybnil. Byl si totiž vcelku jistý tím, že si to ten chlápek právě vymyslel.

„Přežiju i bez tvýho životopisu,“ zabručel, když před ním přistála další sklenička. Potom se napil a odmlčel se. A blonďáček udělal to samé. Pak se zhluboka nadechl.

„Jsem Joseph,“ řekl. „Můžeme jít k tobě?“

Robert pozvedl obočí nad tou odvahou a přímostí. Usmál se.

„Robert,“ odpověděl.

***

Cesta byla krátká, zatížená napětím, které mezi nimi rostlo. Ani jeden z nich nepromluvil, protože slova nebyla potřeba. Robert se trochu zakymácel, když v kapse zalovil pro klíče. Joseph ho podepřel a zahihňal se. Očividně i on nakonec vypil víc, než by bylo zdrávo.

„Nic neukradni,“ zamumlal Robert, když ho pouštěl dovnitř.

„Proč? Schováváš si tu originál od Da Vinciho?“

Hned, jak se zabouchly dveře, Joseph byl o ně opřený zády a Robert ho hladově líbal. Robertovy ruce pevně sevřely Josephovy boky a Joseph na oplátku položil ty své na temeno Robertovy hlavy. Nevydržely tam však dlouho. Když z Roberta uspěchaně svlékl černou koženou bundu, přesunul je na jeho záda, kde pečlivě prozkoumávaly vše od lopatek až po bedra a nakonec i níž. Když se Robertovy rty přesunuly na jeho krk, Joseph slastně vydechl a přitáhl si ho blíž. Jediné momenty, na které se od sebe oddělili, byly ty, kdy si přetahovali trička přes hlavu.

„Pojď,“ zašeptal Robert. Chytil Josepha za ruku a vedl ho přes obývací pokoj a chodbu až do ložnice. Postel byla neustlaná a po zemi byly poházené různorodé kusy oblečení. Pod oknem byly úhledně postavené prázdné flašky. Ničemu z toho však větší pozornost nevěnovali. Robert si rozepnul pásek a sundal kalhoty před tím, než se posadil na postel. Joseph se usmál a udělal to samé. Když si sedal vedle Roberta, automaticky se k němu naklonil a znovu ho políbil. Trvalo jim jen chviličku, než se zbavili i tolik nepotřebného spodního prádla. Joseph se trochu odtáhl a Roberta si prohlédl. Pak spokojeně zapředl.

"Máš kondom?" zeptal se a Robert mávl rukou k nočnímu stolku. Joseph otevřel zásuvku a vylovil i plastovou lahvičku s lubrikantem. Tvrdili na ní, že voní po broskvích. Roztrhl obal kondomu a zkušeně do něj foukl. Robert se trochu posunul, aby mu ho Joseph mohl nasadit.

"Se divím, že ti vůbec stojí," zahihňal se Joseph.

„Drzoune,“ odpověděl Robert a naklonil se, aby mohl Josepha za trest plesknout přes zadek. Odpovědí mu bylo kousnutí do ucha.

"Tak takhle to máš rád, jo?!" usmál se Robert a znovu ho políbil.

***

Když se dalšího dne probudil, bylo už dlouho po dvanácté. Oči měl rudé a hlava ho třeštila. Přetočil se na druhý bok a nespokojeně zamručel. Nebýt plného močového měchýře, nejspíš by se z postele ani nezvedl. Z nočního stolku sebral balení aspirinu a dvě tablety nasucho polkl. S obtížemi vstal. V místnosti bylo šero, což ocenil a po krátkém pohledu na postel zjistil, že byla prázdná. To ho potěšilo. Alespoň, že ten - jak, že se to jmenoval - blonďák, kterýho potkal včera v hospodě a zapomněl ho potom vyhodit, už odešel. Vyhánět ho v tomhle stavu… na to vážně neměl náladu. Plus, co kdyby, nedej bože, chtěl společně posnídat nebo něco podobně ujetýho?! A jakože pár takových už Robert měl. Vždycky je vypakoval dřív, než stihli říct "čau". Ale samozřejmě si je zval jen tehdy, když věděl, že Val nebude doma.

Robert hlasitě zaklel, když si vzpomněl na svoji dceru a na to, co se - teď už předevčírem - odehrálo. Kdyby měl po ruce flašku, nejspíš by se zřídil minimálně tak, jako včera. Místo toho se však pomalu odšoural do koupelny, aby si ulevil a osprchoval se. A té odporné pachuti, kterou měl v puse, se taky potřeboval zbavit. Musel začít pracovat, i když to bylo to poslední, co se mu právě teď chtělo.

Sprcha byla krátká a ledová, následovaná extra silnou kávou. Většinou byl zvyklý sedět v pracovně, ale teď, když byl celý dům prázdný a on se cítil pod psa, se rozvalil s notebookem na gauči. Zapálil si cigaretu a zkontroloval telefon. Dva zmeškané hovory, to nebylo tak špatné. A taky zpráva. Otevřel ji.

"V noci jsem si to uzil. Dej vedet, jestli si to chces nekdy zopakovat," stálo tam a následoval mrkající smajlík. Robert nechápavě zakroutil hlavou. Ten hajzlík si teda dovoluje, ukrást mu telefonní číslo. Robert si povzdychl a hlavu přitiskl do opěradla. Usmál se. Něco na té opovážlivosti se mu líbilo. Stejně tak, jako včera v hospodě. Robert si nevybavoval většinu jejich rozhovoru, ale v paměti mu uvízla vzpomínka na to, že blonďáček udělal první krok. Robert si chvíli hrál s mobilem a přemýšlel, jestli by mu měl odepsat. Nakonec ho ale jen odhodil na pohovku a vrátil se k práci. Však mu to neuškodí, když si chvilku počká.


End file.
